fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinsō Kurokami
( ) |birthdate= |birthplace= Kurokami Lands, Tehom |gender= Male |age= 500+ |blood type= |education= |hair color= |eye color= |vision= |skin tone= |height= 11'2 ft. |weight= 342 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Kurokami Family |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Shinsō Kurokami (黒神深層, Kurokami Shinsō) is a Yōkai traversing the vast world of Tehom. Born and raised in its confines, he is a member of its prestigious Kurokami Family, thought to be one of its more notable descendants. Unlike a number of his kin, Shin has chosen to remain in Tehom instead of venturing through crossover points to Earth Land. Though his exact motives for staying remain unclear (as Shin changes his answer each time he's asked), the Inu appears comfortable watching the transformation of the world he calls home. Officially a , he uses this status to take odd jobs as he travels, enjoying the stories he's made or been told in his five centuries. Appearance The first thing readily apparent is Shinsō's size; he cuts an imposing figure at over eleven feet, towering over the average demon and yōkai by a fair margin. Only adding to this is a muscular fitness, with large biceps and triceps visible when lifting an object. Unlike many of his familial counterparts, he is fully furry, possessing an auburn orange coat while his cheek and neck area are ivory. Otherwise, Shin is anthropomorphic in form, with two legs and two arms. He's commonly pictured resting his hands on the hilt of a katana, seemingly pondering the state of affairs around him. In terms of attire, he is almost always wearing a ocean blue kimono, embroidered with white at the base. Placed on each sleeve is a slate blue paw print, his personal insignia used both as identification and a signature. Underneath he wears aquamarine pants with a cutout for his inner toes. The kimono itself is held up by a cherry colored sash doubling as a sword holder. Also tied to it is a large yellow jug, containing either water or sake (dependent on his mood). Additionally, he wears a scarf with ocean blue and yellow stripes, a gift given to him by his mother. Moreover, he appears to be carrying a large structure which looks almost like a house or small shrine. Shin typically explains it to be a "storage compartment", holding various odds and ends he finds in Tehom; when asked why it's so stylized, he simply responds "so I don't lose it". Lastly, he appears fond of being barefoot, steadfastly refusing shoes at every corner. Personality A figure of pronounced joviality is what most would say when describing Shinsō. He's unruffled by success and failure alike, preferring to simply go about his day. Among his most admirable (and sometimes detested) traits is a joy for the little things. The Inugami is often sidetracked by things which pique his interest, from a set of flowers growing in a cluster near a river to the shape of clouds in the sky. His almost childish fascination with these small treasures often irritate those traveling with him, causing them to either part ways or complain; nonetheless, he brushes away their complaints as if swatting a fly. Accompanying this is a steadfast even-keel, seemingly immovable by even the best fortune or the worst luck. As far as Shinsō is concerned, such an approach is what "gets him through the years". Well, that and sake. He's a self-professed happy drunk when deep in cups, often bursting spontaneously into song and often greeting individuals with an "Opario". Several have noted the inugami to be a good singer, possessing a strong baritone and tenor sound; nonetheless, he only performs when drunk, seemingly shy about this talent. History Abilities